<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightmares by sadinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514996">nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac'>sadinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Akaashi Keiji, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi suffers through a nightmare.</p><p>Thankfully Bokuto is there to catch him before he falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft whimpering rose Bokuto from his sleep, his muscles aching from a harsh game of which they won, but with extreme difficulty, pushing both Bokuto &amp; Akaashi to their max. He remembers afterwards fondly, his &amp; Akaashis excited yells as they won the final point, Akaashi leaping into his arms as Bokuto spun him around, grinning like a maniac. The crowd going wild as the entire team whooped and hollered in celebration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Going out to grab ice creams afterwards, the entire team laughing and grinning, Akaashi’s arm looped around Bokutos as he blabbered constant nonsense, too overwhelmed with the happiness of winning and the ever present smile on Akaashi’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d been dating for a few months now after awkwardly avoiding their obvious feelings for each other, until whilst hanging out at Bokutos house, Akaashi grabbed him, pinned him to the wall and kiss him. It was soft and passionate, and equally returned. And it also ended with them losing their virginity’s. He grinned fondly remembering the afterwards of them cuddling, wrapped up in their own world of just love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another soft whimper rose Bokuto out of his fond memories to the ever more depressing ones in front of him. After the game he had basically forced Akaashi to stay at his house, not only because it was closer but because Bokuto knew Akaashi’s home situation was far from stable. From his flinches &amp; emotionless facade to his nightmares &amp; scars, he knew Akaashi had been through a lot probably didn’t grow up with a lot of love which Bokuto decided would be his new role to provide years of missed out love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasn’t the first time Akaashi has had a nightmare at his house either, the first time was a mess as Bokuto basically shook Akaashi awake and into a panic attack, followed up by dissociation and him basically having a mental breakdown over it. But since the two had worked on it and he knew precisely what to do, especially since Akaashi was a light sleeper anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached out and slowly grabbed Akaashi’s sweaty palms, rubbing slow but firm circles onto the back of his hand, speaking softly “heyyy ‘kashi, it’s alright i’m here shhh...” a slightly more panicked whimper escaped his lips and Bokuto felt his heart breaking, “it’s ok, i’m here, open up those pretty eyes i’m right here it’s ok beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached out and brushed his hand against the side of Akaashi’s sweaty neck, causing him to abruptly awake, shaking and tears finally breaking from his eyes. His slightly smaller hand gripped Bokutos in a bone crushing vice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Koutaro, where are u, p-please please please please...” his panic continued into incoherent mumbling as Bokuto switched on the small night side lamp, giving him a few of Akaashi’s puffy eyes and the blood dripping slightly from his lip where he’d bitten it too hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi’s eyes landed on his boyfriend and he let out a sob of relief, allowing his exhausted body to slump into his chest lifelessly. Body still racking with sobs as he adjusted himself to be on top of Bokuto, his face in the crook of his neck and arms clinging to his broad biceps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto felt his heart break as he rubbed circles into his boyfriends back, his own tears running silent tracks down his face. His soft murmurs of love helping to relax the broken boy in his arms, the sobs quietened down to sniffles and he eventually pulled away slightly, his face flushed pink from both crying and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bo, fuck i’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to wake you, s-sorry, sorry, sorry...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto leaned forward planting a soft kiss onto Akaashi’s mouth, silencing his unneeded apologies before drawing back and wiping the tears away from his uniquely coloured eyes, providing a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s all right, I’ve told u before i’m more than happy to be awake with you at alllllllllllll times of the night on anyyyyyyy day,” he drawled out his words, earning a small grin from Akaashi, his own grin turning to a full blown smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could speak Akaashi scrunched up his eyes and yawned, rolling his shoulders before slumping downwards. Bokuto smiled and laughed at him,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nawwww, is my little baby tiredddddd? am i gonna have to put him to bedddd?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god please stop,” Akaashi fake whined, the grin widening on his face despite the fact his eyelids were drooping even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could respond he felt his shoulders being shoved back against the bed and the warmth that was on his thighs sliding to the side. Akaashi curled his legs around Bokutos, wrapping his arms around the others waist and resting his head in the crook of Bokutos neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My god you’re clingy like a cat,” Bokuto laughed, wrapping his arm over Akaashi’s shoulder and using his outside hand to pry Akaashi’s arm off his waist and instead intertwining their hands together. Akaashi let out a soft croon, adjusting slightly into Bokutos neck. His breathing slowing down, deep rasps leaving his mouth and every inhale, not quite a snore but more like a content growl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto stared at the boy in his arms, grinning to himself before dozing off to Akaashi’s rhymthic growls, his last thought being,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">how did I get so lucky</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>